momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Miori Takimoto
Miori Takimoto (瀧本美織) or known by her stage name MIORI is an actress, singer and the leader of LAGOON represented by Stardust Promotion. She is a graduated member of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior and former member of Maboroshi Strawberry and avex's idol group SweetS. Profile *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Tottori *'Blood type': O *'Height': 162 cm *'Hobby': Dance *'Specialty': Baton twirling, short distance run *'Associated Act': SweetS (2003-2006), Maboroshi Strawberry (2010), LAGOON (2014-present) Member Notes *A former member of idol group SweetS under avex, she graduated on 2006 and moved into Stardust Promotion section 3 in 2008. *She is currently pursuing her career as an actress, she won 15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2011) Best Actress for her acting in Ikemen desu ne. *Miori is a close friend with Momoiro Clover Z's leader Kanako Momota. She has been said to teach Kanako about several kanji and give up about it. In a TV Variety show Tensai! Shimura Doubutsuen episode, she named a baby monkey as Momota. Biography Miori Takimoto began her professional career as a member of the former group SweetS, signed by avex. She was chosen from the avex trax 2002-2003 auditions, and the group debuted on August 27, 2003. During these years, she had side projects such as modelling for various magazines and acting in Waseda Academy commercials.2 Miori and her fellow ex-SweetS members parted ways on June 7, 2006. Upon departing from the music business, she decided to pursue a career in acting. She appeared in a music video for Himari in November 2007. Currently Miori is signed with Stardust starting from 2008. She graduated from 3Bjunior and performed with Airi Mitsuki and Arisa Kuwata as the limited unit Maboroshi Strawberry on December 27, 2008. Since then has appeared in the film Higanjima, Yui's "Never Say Die" music video, and various commercials. On October 2, 2014 it was revealed that she became the lead singer of rock band (LAGOON) under Sony Music.Natalie - “働く”ギャルバンLAGOON、Voは瀧本美織 Acting Careers Movie *2010 Higanjima, role of Yuki *2010 Shokudou Katatsumuri *2013 Kaze Tachinu 風立ちぬ (The Wind Rises) - Voice of Naoko Satomi *2013 Sadako 3D2 (貞子3D2), role of Ando Fuuko 7 TV *2010 Teppan, role of Akari Murakami *2011 Ikemen desu ne (美男ですね), role of Mio Sakuraba *2012 Hungry! (ハングリー！), role of Chie Okusu *2012 GTO, role of Azusa Fuyutsuki *2012 Perfect Bluen, role of Hasumi Kayoko *2013 Tsuma wa, Kunoichi, role of Orie *2014 Dr. DMAT *2014 Satsujin Hensha-chi 70 *2014 Cabin Attendant Keiji ~New York Satsujin Jiken CM *2004 Circle K Bakery *2005 Waseda Academy *2009 Sony Sonpo Campaign *2009 Astellas Pharma Inc. and Pfizer Ltd. *2011 Asahi Inryou Mitsuya Cider *2011 Asahi Fiber Glass Aquila *2012 Toyo Suisan: Men Dzukuri, Mukashinagara no Chuukasoba, Yatai Ohako *2012 Bourbon SLOW BAR *2014 GODIVA Short Movie 2014 PV *2007 Himari - Akeneiro, Sora no Shita *2009 Fukuramu SUKURAMU - Natsu no Hi *2009 YUI - Never Say Die *2010 Stereophony - "Hanbunko" Awards *15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2011): Best Actress for Ikemen desu ne *68th Television Drama Academy Awards: Special Award - Teppan Publications *2013 Yubikoi *2013 Miori Takimoto Photobook: Isshouni Hashiroo! Gallery Miori_Stardust_2014.png|Stardust Promotion (2014) Miori_Stardust_2008.png|Stardust Promotion (2008) References External Links *Stardust Promotion profile *Official Blog *Official Blog (old) Category:3Bjunior Former Members Category:Blood Type O Category:1991 Births Category:November Births Category:Maboroshi Strawberry Members Category:LAGOON Members